The Pocky Game
by xchocolatelilac
Summary: A friendly challenge between a young vampire and a human dealing with a single Pocky stick. One-Shot.


**A/N:** Final draft now, promise.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero padded over to the brunette, "What's with that?" He nudged towards the item that nestled between his partner's fingers. Chocolate orbs glanced towards what Zero indicated in her hands, it was a red slim box filled with chocolate frosted thin biscuit sticks, known as a delicious Japanese dessert called Pocky. The top exposing the contents of the package, only a few pieces were left in its bound.

Yuuki chewed on her second to last stick, momentarily pulling it away from her lips to reply back to her inquired friend. "The chairman had it hidden in a drawer," Yuuki stated matter-of-factly, drawing the chocolate stick to her mouth and continued munching.

"Mm, little sneak," Zero murmured under his breath as he plucked the last stick from the box. "Won't he find out?" He inspected the stick thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Yuuki shouted. "I was going to save that!" The brunette whined helplessly as she tried to snatch it back from her towering thief.

A slight hint of a sly grin played at the corner of Zero's pale lips, teasing his fellow companion by holding the pocky stick higher above their heads, out of reach from the tiny brunette. Defeated, Yuuki pouted as her arms folded over her chest and puffed out her cheeks childishly.

"Zero is mean," she retorted.

"I'm not. If you want it, how about you play for it?" The smug silver-haired vampire suggested.

Big brown eyes blinked bewildered, taking in his words. It was hard for the petite guardian to win against Zero in any competition the pair ever played. But what could hurt to try this time? Yuuki had pondered the challenge he addressed, abidingly hating to give up to his challenges.

"What's the game then?" She asked, hesitant.

Zero silently lowered his hand, glancing down towards her as he acknowledged her ceased attempts to steal the biscuit stick from him.

"It's called the pocky the game," a devilish grin graced his plump lips causing Yuuki to swallow down her nerves. This already sounded to be trouble from the way he smirked at her but the name to the game sounded so good enough to eat, which her eyes bore into the longing pocky she craved on savoring.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate, Zero…" Yuuki inquired skeptically.

Impassively, Zero shrugged. "Beating you at another bet is more amusing than actually wanting to eat it." His monotonous tone casually replied to her skepticism.

Yuuki glowered at the silver-haired prefect, fully flamed up to his challenge. He could see the proverbial flame of determination spark and blaze in her eyes to crush him. His secret motives untold, it left him open for his own amusement.

He bent down to her level, carefully placing the last pocky stick in her mouth. "Objectively, it's simple: don't let go at any cost, Yuuki. Last bite wins." Before she had the spare moment to object, his lips latched on the other end, crunching and nearly decapitating his side of the stick with ease but had it still placed in his mouth.

Her thin brows furrowed in concentration as she started to take quick rabbit-like nibbles towards him, drawing nearer and nearer to the center; her teeth not allowing the stick to fall from her mouth as she balanced out each nibble and lapping up the chocolaty goodness. Zero reciprocated the same notion; he drew closer to Yuuki's lips causing the brunette to blush profusely.

A sense of uneasiness washed over the petite girl from the pair's close proximity of Zero's full lips nearing her own, her conviction swaying as the thought of forfeiting was an option that tugged at her. Her stomach kicked with butterflies as a shudder ran up her spine eyeing him grinning on his end, realizing she thought of backing down.

Zero's amethyst eyes shined back with yet another wave of taunting at the brunette's cowardice defeat. The fire of her determination beamed brighter as it pushed her forward, full-fledged in winning against her rival.

Zero caught sight of her fire of resolve, only to be pleased inwardly as she drew closer to him, nibbling onwards and finally feather-lightly pressing against his lips as she tilted her head giving herself more access to the chocolate covered biscuit.

He stood there firmly for a moment, keeping them both fixed, savoring the pressure Yuuki's lips had against his own.

The taste of her mouth was nothing Zero had experienced before. It was sweet and slightly minted with the smear of chocolate that lingered from the melted stick they were both fighting over. Even though he could of care less about the chocolate, it was still heavenly to him.

Narrowing down at him, Yuuki determinedly held on to her end, as she grew tired of the wait. She pulled on his collar forcibly, crushing his lips against hers more fiercely. The unexpected assault left the stunned silver-haired hunter open for Yuuki to take advantage of the opportunity she had to seize. Strategically, she gathered the frosted stick into her mouth as her lips pressed firmly to his, lapping up the chocolate that coated his lips and drawing the stick further towards her.

Zero retaliated, his slightly parted lips pressed on Yuuki's skillfully moving her lips and with a tilt of his head slipped his tongue between her lips to take the last bit from her mouth. Yuuki flushed cheeks brightened a deeper hint of a redden hue. A warm sensation washed through her being, shuddering as she nearly lost the battle of claiming the diminished stick.

Dazed and light-headed, Yuuki tried to focus her concentration on retrieving the last small bit for her victory.

Perplexed of the endless game, Yuuki grew irritated with the teasing, however, only Zero wanted the battle to lingering moments more.

Brown eyes shut tight as Yuuki's annoyance ate away at her patience. She stomped inexplicably hard against Zero's foot with her heel, making him groan in pain against her mouth. It sent a strange shot of pleasure hearing it, she struggled with understanding the reason behind it.

Zero's attention diverted to the now presumably achingly bruised foot Yuuki so graciously bestowed him. The brunette seized her moment into taking the decreased sized pocky into her mouth. Pulling away, she gulped it down triumphantly towards her victory, grinning widely.

Yuuki's eyes sparkled with satisfaction at finally beating the silver-haired vampire's own challenge.

"Ha!" She cheered; "I win," she dragged out the remaining vowels and consonants as she exaggerated her once winning streak.

Zero stood up straight as he tenaciously straightened his disheveled shirt after Yuuki's death grip nearly ripping it apart in her attempts of winning.

"You realize that's cheating, right?" He grimaced at her, finding the short-lived kiss ending too soon for his liking.

"It's not. You never said what a person _couldn't_ do," taunting him at his loss by sticking her little pink tongue smeared with chocolate at him. He felt satisfied enough knowing that tongue still had his lingering taste upon it.

She then smirked up at him as she danced out of the room in triumph, however, she didn't realize the true meaning of the moment they just shared between them. It would soon catch up to her slowly as it took a while for concepts to sink into Yuuki's dense brain.

For now, Zero would relish uncharacteristically in pride upon his glory. His first kiss with Yuuki. Better yet, her first kiss being his.

The taste of her mouth still lingered on his lips. The prefect's lips tugged a small smile on either corner.

Heels clicking down the corridor resonated throughout the vacant spaces. Heaving in pants, the chairman spotted Zero in the nearby classroom, as the door was openly widely. "Where did my pocky sticks go off to?!" his voice dramatically exclaimed loudly as it echoed the room.

Topaz orbs eyed the hint of chocolate that smudged on the side of the young vampire's mouth. A wave of confusion washed over the chairman's features.

"Kiryuu-kun, eating chocolate?" Bewildered at the sight his eyes caught but soon was unable to contain the bubble of excitement at the new revelation. Did Kiryuu-kun actually favor the taste of chocolate now? The chairman's eyes scrutinized Zero suspiciously, boiling down to concern, "are you feeling sickly?" He asked questionably as he placed his hand over Zero's forehead.

Zero didn't respond as his lilac orbs fell behind a curtain of silvery bangs. The awkward silence lasted too long till he turned on his heels, leaving the inquiring and lonely headmaster without a word.

"Ne? Zero-Kun?" The chairman sulks helplessly with his tears streaming down his face from being abandoned and ignored by his foster son. "My children, don't leave me!" He wailed after his two beloved hopeless teens.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Chairman, he's always left on his own. XD Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
